


A Father To Us All

by Ichigo777



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involves Maguma-Dan Team Magma & team leader Matsubusa/Maxie . </p>
<p>The leader comes to the aid of one of his favorite grunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father To Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a larger story, but I disliked most of that story, so it was deleted and this was born.

**A Father To Us All**  

Large salty tears sting the eyes of Aya Amazi as she ran through the almost vacant hallways to who knows where. Not even bothering anymore to wipe the still flowing tears from her red eyes or contain her semi-muted sobs, the only thing racing through her minds is to get as far away from those boys as possible.

It was late evening at Magma-Dan's Mt. Chimney base and by this time almost everyone had retired to their rooms, save the ones still working. That has been what Amazi was doing, working, before a gaggle of grunts guys decided to come pick on her.

Aya didn't have many friends in Magma-Dan and a lot of the boys thought she was another loser, thus they teaser her endlessly. Only Firehead Kagari had ever been able to stop them. Kagari was Aya's first and currently only friend in Magma-Dan, but the short haired, violet eyes admin was away for the week on a mission and could not come to Aya's rescue tonight. So she was running, running from them and their hurtful comments as fast as she could, but as fast as she was, she knew deep inside she could not outrun those cruel words that even now seemed to chase her down the halls.

Her mind was so preoccupied with running away that she did not see the other person in the hallway, nor did she stop when she bumped shoulders with him; she just ran. Turning to see who ran into him, Matsubusa scowled slightly in annoyance as he watched the girl vanish around the corner. Didn't he know that particular grunt girl from somewhere?

Matsubusa closed his eyes and tried to remember where he'd seen this particular girl's face before. Ah yes, this was the one that Kagari had befriended, the klutz that all the boys had teased until Kagari had stepped him. Amazi was her name, if memory served him right. But just then Amazi-San had looked quite upset. She was crying while she was running. Perhaps since Kagari was gone...

The sound of two voices coming from the direction in which Amazi had come running from snapped Matsubusa from his train of thoughts. Looking around, Matsubusa stepped back three steps to conceal himself in the shadows; he really wasn't in the mood for people tonight. A moment later, two grunt guys whom Matsubusa recognized as Jeffs and O'Brian, rounded the corner laughing and talking loudly.

"Man, oh man! Did you see how she started BAWLING when Cruz called her that name? How priceless!"

"Yeah, I know! Amazi is SO fun to pick on; it's too bad we can't do it while Kagari's here..."

"Yeah, dude. Amazi's probably still running. She'll probably keep running all the way home to mommy." "What a loser! Big Sister Kagari ain't here to protect the little baby Amazi, so she starts crying. Poor baby!"

The two rounded the other corner, still laughing loudly. When their voices finally faded, Matsubusa stepped out of the shadows, glaring in the direction they left in. So, they were the reason that Amazi-san had been so upset. He had half the mind to go after them and assign them to clean the toilets for a week!

Sighing, Matsubusa shook his head, knowing that with Kagari out, it was his job to chase after Amazi and play the cheer up game. Removing his Pokegear from his belt, Matsubusa checked the map to see where Amazi was, using the signal sent by her Pokegear. Relieved that she hadn't gone too far, Matsubusa headed towards the base's exit, slightly disappointed that the paperwork on his desk wouldn't get done tonight and that, in the end, he would have to deal with people tonight.

~*~

In the tall, soot-covered grass around the base, Amazi sat on the hard earth with her head between her knees, the tears still flowing from her eyes as strongly as before. Sobbing quietly, Amazi was oblivious top the rest of the world. She did not hear the footsteps in the grass not did she see the other heading towards her. Only when the other placed a hand upon her shoulder did Amazi react and look up towards her visitor.

"Amazi-San." Matsubusa muttered softly, gazing down upon the still crying girl with an uncharastically kind look.

Seeing the look in Amazi's eyes and realizing that cheering up Amazi wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. Seeing that it was going to take much more than a hand on her shoulder, Matsubusa sighed softly and sat beside Amazi on the grass, his arm moving around to hold her gently. Not even thinking about what she was doing, Amazi basically threw herself into his arms, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as her sobbing continued. Frowning softly as the depth of Amazi's sorrow became clear; Matsubusa wrapped his arms around her and gently ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

How much time passed with Amazi in Matsubusa's arms like this, neither really knew for sure, but he guessed it must have been well over and hour before Amazi's tears finally ceased. Glancing down at Amazi, now silent, Matsubusa allowed himself a small smile. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

Amazi raised her eyes to look at him and nodded softly, murmuring something to herself so softly that Matsubusa's ears didn't catch her words.

"Huh? What was that, Amazi?"

Amazi smiled softly, her hands wiping the remains of her last tears from her eyes and she sighed softly. "I said, 'so this is what is feels like to have someone who cares for you', like a father."

At this Matsubusa scoffed slightly, "Father?"

Slowly getting to her feet, Amazi extended her hand and helped Matsubusa to his feet. As they started the short walk back together, Amazi smiled.

"You cannot deny it, Senpai. Whether you realize it or not, you are like a father to all of us."

As the two entered the base, Matsubusa looked at Amazi with an almost look of wonder in his eyes. Seeing this, Amazi continued.

"You lead us all. When we fail, you lecture us and show us why we failed so that next time we do not. When we succeed, you give us praise. When one of us needs someone to talk to, you always listen. When we get hurt, you stand beside us to help us. When we fall down, you pick us up. When we cry or are afraid, you chase away the tears and in the darkest hours, you can somehow chase away all of our fears with ease. When we lose faith that we will ever succeed, you find the way to give it back to us. Whether you realize it or not, you truly are a father to us all. Without you all of this would collapse within days. Magma-Dan does not exist without you. We are all truly grateful, even if it does not show at times. Thank you."

Amazi stopped, the two having arrived at her room. Smiling, she opened the door and walked inside, the turned back. "Goodnight, Senpai, and thank you." With that, Amazi shut the door behind her.

Matsubusa started at the closed door for a moment, and then took off towards his own room; the paperwork he had been so eager to do was forgotten. "No Amazi-San" Matsubusa mused "Thank you."


End file.
